Bella's First Period
by jai ho x
Summary: Bella's a "late bloomer" and she's never had her period before... until now! What happens when she gets it at Edward's house? She panics, of course! One-shot, please review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does. HOORAY.**

**Author's Note: This takes place post-Twilight but pre-New Moon. You know, that summer that Bella said was like OMGGGGG DA BEST SUMMAHHH EVAAAAAA. Yeah, that one. Enjoy. Review. =]**

**Bella POV:**

It was an ordinary day in the summer between junior and senior year. Like always, Alice had told my dad for me that the boys were going on a camping trip so she wanted me to sleep over. And like always, my dad let me without a second thought (much to my delight). Alice, per usual, dragged me on a shopping trip before letting me get to see my Edward. All the way to the mall, we drove in her porsche, windows down, blasting Sugar Ray.

Finally, after the three most torturous hours of my life of trying on clothes, shoes, and the likes, Alice decided I could go home and see my angel. On the car ride home, I felt.... in pain. Why? I wasn't sure. I had been feeling this for about a week now, but I hadn't ever felt it before. It was very low, like by my pelvis sort of. It was really only my left side that hurt. Weird. It can't even be appendicitis then.

It came on like a vicious cougar. It was light and only slightly uncomfortable at first. But then after only a few minutes, it came on stronger and stronger as the seconds went by. What was this?!? Before I could even control my actions, I was doubled over in pain and grimacing horribly. Alice looked at me, but not with an expression I would expect. I would expect a shocked expression, maybe even a sympathetic one, seeing as I was in extreme pain. But no, of course, being psychic, she had probably seen that I was going to go through some strange crisis in her car. And of course, I was right about that.

"Here, Bella, this will help!" She said quickly as she handed me a bottle of Ibuprofen. Where and why did she acquire this? I didn't know, and during this pain, I didn't really care. I downed two pills as fast as my slow humanness would allow me and continued to grieve over my lower stomach.

Much to my annoyance, Alice kept talking. "We'll be at my house in approximately one minute and twenty-eight seconds Bella, hold on!" Hmm, this was weird. Alice's talking had never annoyed me to the point of where I wished she was human so I could punch her and see her get hurt. But damn, she needed to shut up!

We _finally_ arrived at the Cullen household (weird how short my patience was lately). Alice had to come to my side of the car and help me out, I just couldn't do it by myself. I was in so much pain! And to top it off, I felt gushy stuff from... _down there_. Was this...? No.... it couldn't be! I'd never gotten that before! My mother said she got hers in her sophomore year of high school, and my doctor told me that I'd probably be a late bloomer. Oh god, this was what it was! I was experiencing typical cramps, and now I was experiencing the actual period part! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Of course, leave it up to me to be staying in a house full of vampires while I have my period. On top of having it in general, I didn't even know what to do with myself very much because this was my first period _ever_. Oh my gosh, seriously, this _would_ happen to me. I had heard all the other girls' stories when they first gotten theirs, and no matter how different they all were, they all ended up the same; since they didn't know what they were doing/didn't expect it to come, it ended up really messy. So now, I'm going to be stuck here, in a house full of vampires who can smell blood.... no! I knew that period blood was dead and all that jazz, but it's still blood. I couldn't handle this, I needed to go home... _right now_!

I was thinking all this as Alice carried me over her shoulder into the house at a nice human speed which I greatly appreciated. She set me down when we were inside, and only Edward was home. Everyone else was out hunting. Once my feet touched the floor, the pain of the cramps magnified because of the sudden pressure and my thoughts really got me emotional (great, women are extra emotional during this time, too. As if I didn't cry enough!). I burst into tears, and Alice zipped away, giving me and Edward some alone time. My tears quickly turned into loud sobs for the world to hear, and I felt Edward wrap his cold, hard arms around me.

"It's alright, love! Once those pills kick in, you'll feel brand new. Alice has some supplies and new clothes for you in the bathroom by my room upstairs. You can get more comfortable there and then we can watch Romeo and Juliet." His velvety voice rang out. Oh, Romeo and Juliet with Edward sounded so good right now! I slowly, carefully, walked upstairs and into the bathroom. There, I found a pair of light blue cotton sweatpants and a plain white stretch tank top. In between both articles of clothing, I could regular white, cotton, full underwear. I couldn't believe Alice was actually permitting, _choosing_ such an outfit. Next to the clothes, I found a pair of Always winged pads. I was grateful that she bought me pads and not tampons because if she had bought tampons, I definitely would not have known what to do with myself.

The pads were easy enough to figure out and after I had washed my hands, and put on the tank top and sweatpants and thrown my previous clothes in Alice's hamper, I headed downstairs where Edward greeted me with open arms.

"How are you feeling, love? Any better?" Now that I came to think of it, I was feeling a bit better cramp-wise; they were almost completely gone. But I was still embarrassed as ever.

"Yes, Edward, thank you. Hey... can I ask you a question?" I asked, turning beet red. I didn't want to ask him this, but I just had to know! He nodded gently but eagerly.

"Does... well... with your nose and all... does it bother... I mean... um...?" I managed to stumble over my words. He seemed to see what I was asking and I was thankful for that. He gave a soft chuckle and that crooked grin that I loved so much.

"Well, we _can_ smell it Bella, but the blood is dead. Although still appetizing because it is human blood, it's much less appetizing than the blood that runs through your system. Don't worry, we're all fine, even Jasper." I wasn't fully convinced, but I guessed that there was nothing more I could do about it. If Edward wanted to put him and his whole family through suffering just to have me there during this time, then I would question, but not fully object. We settled on the couch to watch Romeo and Juliet, and Edward wrapped me in a blanket and sat my body on his. Oh, this was nice. My body... against his body... together... wow. This was very nice. I turned my head and kissed him full on the lips. He returned it, but in a chaste manner that wasn't enough for me. I was aching for his lips on mine, but I knew that the scent of the blood that he had worked so hard to resist was even stronger, assaulting his senses even more than usual, so I tried not to push myself.

If Edward could restrain himself, then I could restrain myself. Maybe...

**The end! I hope you guys liked it! Pleaseeeeeeeee review! Even if you don't have a FanFiction account and you're just creeping on here, you can still leave a review!**

**So if you liked it, which I hope you did, leave some love (or some hate, whatevs) and check out my other story, "What Is, What Was, and What Never Could Be" it's my first fanfic so leave a review of it!**

**And also, I'm thinking about making another story like this, except when she gets her first period when she's with Jacob. What do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Tell me!**


End file.
